embrujorapid
by AiRiLeE
Summary: ja! fuiste uno de los que se rio cuando te enteraste que Filch hacía este curso....Ahora que lo tenés aca...¿no me digas que no te gana la curiosidad?
1. Default Chapter

AiRiLeE presenta...  
  
----EMBRUJORAPID-----  
  
"Curso de magia por correspondencia"  
  
(¡¡¡ahora disponible en la web!!!)  
  
Sí, sí, ya sé que entraron por curiosidad, o más bien porque alguno que otro esté convencido de que es realmente un mago y la lechuza con su carta de Hogwarts falleció en el camino y se quedó sin la oportunidad de su vida... U_U (A que adiviné??)  
  
Un curso sorprendente con lecciones básicas que si bien no garantizan que llegues a ser un mago al pie de la letra... ¡podrás actuar! Es decir, hacerte pasar por mago... (eso sí, cuidado dónde y con quien simulas, que la gente de "embrujorapid" no se hace responsable si alguno de ustedes termina en un pabellón psiquiatrico con desórdenes mentales, agitando una ramita y gritando: ¡muérete de envidia Harry Potter, ahora soy tan mágico como tú!   
  
*ADVERTENCIA* niños, no intenten esto en casa... (sin supervisión de un mayor, claro ^_^U )   
  
:::::LECCIÓN 1:::::   
  
[¿Qué tipo de sangre corre por tus venas?]  
  
¿Eres un/a hechicero/a, squib o muggle?  
  
(es decir: ¿eres una persona como dios manda, medio inútil o un inútil total??)  
  
-Si eres un/a hechicero/a se supone que estás en Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang o alguna otra por ahí... o ya has terminado... lo que me pregunto es...¿ porqué estas leyendo esto? ¿Te estás riendo de nosotros, la gente común? ¡¡Fuera de aquí!! y si eres un/a hechicero/a y tu lechuza no llegó, más adelante te indicamos donde quejarte... (aunque no te devuelven los años perdidos.... O_o)  
  
-Squib... ¿tus padres tienen poderes? No, no me refería a eso... ya sé que tus padres tienen poder para dejarte sin salir el sábado a la noche, el poder de prohibirte ver la tv hasta cierta hora, el poder de obligarte a hacer cosas que odias y demás... Bueno, se supone que tus padres tienen que tener poderes y que tú les hayas salido con alguna "falla" (no se ofendan, es la verdad... el primer paso es la aceptación...¿o no?)  
  
-Muggle... (sí, ya veo que todos levantaron la mano cuando nombré esta clasificación, pero aguarden...) La clasificación muggle se divide en dos: muggle-muggle y muggle-sensitivo. ¿¿¿Y eso qué es??? Un momento, que ya me explico:  
  
Muggle- muggle: la gente más común que podrás encontrar. Cero magia. Sangre completamente común (o sea, que están en condiciones de donar sangre...) ¿Se entiende? Gente normal, haciendo cosas normales, viviendo su vida diaria, su rutina, sin percibir jamás indicios de otro tipo de vida (la extraterrestre no cuenta^_^) Acá (si te gustan los Dursley, claro) podés estar contento de compartir algo con tus idolos...jjj  
  
Muggle-sensitivo: ésta es una clasificación interesante. También son personas completamente normales, pero que de vez en cuando logran percibir o, en vagos casos, hacer, algo mágico. ¿me explico? ¿A nadie le ha pasado nunca soñar imágenes que luego vives? (siempre dentro del marco de la realidad, por supuesto, si has soñado que Harry y tú hacían "cositas", mejor que sigas soñando...) ¿O desear con mucha fuerza y convicción algo, y luego se cumple? (a veces, no siempre) ¿y parecen cosas por arte de magia? Hay cientos de casos, sólo pongo los más comunes... Eso quiere decir que por tu sangre corre una ínfima cuota de magia, casi imperceptible... (^_^ ya veo como las sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de algunos de ustedes al identificarse con esto ¡la esperanza es lo último que se pierde!)  
  
¿Dónde se ubican? (sean sinceros y no hagan trampa... n_n )   
  
¿Listo? Entonces continuamos...  
  
:::::LECCIÓN 2:::::  
  
[Diferenciando la magia de la realidad...]  
  
¿Fanatismo obsesivo? ¿Harry o Dan, cuál de los dos fue el niño que vivió? o_O  
  
Esto se lo tienen que aprender al pie de la letra, para no cometer errores garrafales...  
  
-Dan Radcliffe NO ES Harry Potter... y viceversa.  
  
-Rupert Grint NO ES Ron Weasley... y viceversa.  
  
-Emma Watson NO ES Hermione Granger... y viceversa.  
  
-Tom Felton NO ES Draco Malfoy... y viceversa.  
  
-Alan Rickman NO ES Severus Snape... y viceversa.  
  
-Chris Rankin NO ES Percy Weasley... y viceversa.  
  
-Sean Biggerstaff NO ES Oliver Wood y viceversa.  
  
-La lista sigue... pero esos son (mas o menos) los más frecuentes...  
  
No tengo nada en contra de estas personas (los actores, digo) es más, pienso que algunos están muy bien formados físicamente (¡eh! ¡me refería a tener una cara bonita! Que mente retorcida tienen...) pero lo que ustedes realmente deberían preguntarse es ¿ estoy enamorada de Dan o de Harry? ¿De Emma o de Hermione?   
  
Porque, si vamos al caso, estos chicos interpretan a nuestro adorable trío... es decir que la esencia, la personalidad y hasta el aspecto que adoptan no son los de ellos mismos sino los de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
¡No se enojen! Embrujorapid no les está ordenando que se les pase el enamoramiento por estos muggles, sino que quiere que diferencien la realidad de la ficción.   
  
No sea cosa que un día se crucen a Ron en Diagon Alley y le griten: ¡Rupert!, a ver si encima se ofende, no señores... ^_^U  
  
Simplemente, aprendan quién es quién.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
EMBRUJORAPID NOTA EDITORIAL:  
  
Hola a toda la gente! (sí, son gente, si digo hechiceros, algunos se ofenden, si digo muggles, me van a preguntar ¿cuál de ellos? así que generalicemos para evitar problemas...)  
  
Espero que estén contentos, (es decir que les hayan gustado las primeras dos lecciones) y si no lo están y esto les parece una total y absurda porquería, entonces ¡largo! no les reembolsamos nada (embrujorapid es gratis) y los dejamos que sigan continuando con su vida aburrida y normal.  
  
Se me ocurrió esta loca idea mientras releía el segundo libro de Rowling y se mencionaba que Argus Filch estaba siguiendo nuestro método... entonces me pregunté ¿Cuántos habrá como Filch que deben estar deseando conocer estos invaluables secretos?   
  
(Por cierto, les comunico que el señor Argus Filch es un caso perdido y que Embrujorapid ni ningún otro curso puede hacer nada por él... sólo darle nuestro más sentido pésame... (eh! no se rían!)  
  
Y entonces, los invito a que dejen un review comentando su ejemplo personal (ahorrénse los insultos...) o me quieran dejar una crítica (constructiva, claro) sobre lo malo de esta idea...  
  
Y si les da verguenza (porque los reviews los pueden leer todos), si les da verguenza su caso personal y quieren una consulta privada, mándenme una lechuza a: airileeh@hotmail.com, y les contestaremos a la brevedad.  
  
Aprendan las dos primeras lecciones, y en nuestro próximo encuentro: "Hogwarts me pasó por alto... ¿y ahora?" y "La varita: dónde conseguirla, usos y deshusos"  
  
¡Eso es todo!  
  
Nos leemos, AiRiLeE... 


	2. Capitulo 2

AiRiLeE presenta...  
  
----EMBRUJORAPID-----  
  
"Curso de magia por correspondencia"  
  
(¡¡¡ahora disponible en la web!!!)  
  
:::::LECCIÓN 3:::::  
  
[Hogwarts me pasó por alto.. ¿Y ahora qué?.] U_U   
  
¿No llegó ninguna carta y ya cumpliste los veinte años? ¿Pasaste meses mirando por la ventana toda clase de pajarracos sin ver una mísera lechuza? ¿Y si viste una te abalanzaste sobre ella como un/a desesperado/a y la guarda nacional ya te considera un riesgo viviente para los animales?  
  
Este es el tema más doloroso para nosotros... y nos preguntamos:   
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Porqué??????????????????????????   
  
( Si fue Neville Longbottom, ¿Porqué yo no?) Hay algunas supocisiones que debemos eliminar antes de emprender medidas más drásticas:  
  
-Si todavía no cumpliste los once años, podés respirar tranquilo...  
  
-Si ya tenés más de 17/18 años ( edad en que finalizan los estudios en Hogwarts) es mejor que vayas renunciando a la idea, a menos que no te moleste que te llamen "el/la abuelo/a" en tu clase ¡...compuesta por niñitos de once años...! (claro que siempre quedan los cursos superiores si lo que buscás son "relaciones humanas", je je je je) =P Además de que esto tiene muchas ventajas, pensá que los infantes te van a considerar como una especie de ídolo/a, te van a pedir consejos y jamás te van a insultar (bueno, alguno que otro sí... ¡pero todo se soluciona con una buena paliza y un paseo por el bosque...! (de noche a poder ser) *Embrujorapid no incita a la violencia, no señores* ^_^ )  
  
-Otra cosa importante es preguntarle a tus padres si REALMENTE no llegó ninguna lechuza a tu casa... (ya veo como muchos comienzan a temblar ante la preciosa imagen de una lechuza intentando entregar la carta y su madre intentando aporrearla con la escoba para que ese bicharraco feo se vaya...) Los Dursley intentaron escondérsela a Harry, así que sus padres también pudieron esconderles las cartas a ustedes... y si se preguntan: Pero en el caso de Harry las cartas continuaron llegando por montones, ¿qué pasó conmigo?  
  
La respuesta es clara y contundente:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES NO SON HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Él hizo algo grande por la humanidad (inconscientemente): lo menos que podía hacer Dumbledore era gastar unos cuantos pergaminos, escribir que lo esperaban y enviárselo... (a lo último mandó a Hagrid, porque seguir comprando pergaminos le salía caro $_$ ¿Dumbledore tacaño? ¡para nada!...) Así que ya ven, es probable que con ustedes haya intentado una sóla vez... ( ¡si es que lo hizo!)   
  
Además. pobre Harry.... después de la infancia que tuvo ¿no se lo merece? La envidia no es sana, amigos...  
  
-Y bueno, si la carta no llegó, no llegó... ( no se pongan a llorar...!!) y tenemos dos caminos:   
  
RESIGNACIÓN: implica seguir con tu vida muggle y conformarte con soñar con Hogwarts y con leer las novelas de Rowling para saborear ese maravilloso mundo que nunca tendrás...  
  
MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS: Embrujorapid ha pensado en varias medidas, algunas civilizadas, otras no tanto, pero a nosotros... no nos importa.!  
  
-En primer lugar... ubicar a Hogwarts, pero Embrujorapid les proporciona la ubicación, ¡ustedes sólo deben pagar el pasaje a Europa! (si son europeos les va a salir más barato!)  
  
-Juntar firmas y presentárselas a Dumbledore, ya sea por la carta que no llegó o por que no acepte alumnos mayores de once años. (Después de todo, pueden arguir que con los libros ya tienen una base sobre la magia y que se saben algunos hechizos, sólo la teoría, por supuesto... ¡gracias, Harry!)  
  
-Y si el vejete no los escucha... se podría armar un motín frente al castillo (aunque la mayoría de ustedes, cuando vean el tamaño de Hagrid va a salir corriendo...) una especie de manifestación... y si no da resultado habrá que secuestrar a Albus y torturarlo hasta que acepte de alguna manera (aunque no es muy conveniente secuestrar y torturar a uno de los mejores magos que ha existido... recuerden que tiene varita... ¡y ustedes no hasta la próxima lección! ^_^U)  
  
-Podrían infiltrarse en Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por un profesor... (Barty Crouch Jr. lo hizo... tomando la poción multijugos, pequeño detalle...) es decir que, como no saben nada sobre la magia, los alumnos adorarán sus clases y serán los/las profesores/as más populares. (Hasta que Dumbledores empiece a sospechar pero como es medio inútil, cuando se descubra la verdad habrán pasado unos cuantos meses!!!)  
  
  
  
-Y si su desesperación llega a tanto, que ni siquiera les importa la magia y con solo pisar el viejo castillo son felices, sus probabilidades suben (¡¡siiii!!): Dumbledore es caritativo (ataquemos por el punto débil!!!!) así que si le escriben una larga, conmovedora, penosa e imploradora carta y se la envían, quizá puedan obtener los siguientes puestos:  
  
-¡¡Ser la nueva mascota de Filch junto a la Sra. Norris!! (Y cuando este se muera, se convertirán en celadores... y no, no vale matarlo a propósito... ^,^) (Se desconoce si el trabajo es remunerado...así que ambiciosos, abstenerse)   
  
-¡¡Ayudar a Dobby en las cocinas!! Tendrás el honor de ser el/la primer/a humano/a que ande por ahí abajo, de más está decir que tienes que saber cocinar decentemente (no vale la comida que calentás en el microondas...) que vas a trabajar como un/a burro/a, y que no sólo te pasarás el día en las cocinas: los elfos limpian TOODO el castillo (no, ahora no vale que apoyen a Hermione con eso de la PEDDO...) así que tendrán que hacer las camas de los estudiantes ( y verás cosas sorprendentes:¡Acá durmió Harry! ¡Este estudiante de primero se hizo pis! a cambiar la sábana!!!) encender las chimeneas, y cientas de cosas más... no es el trabajo más adecuado para los perezosos pero la desesperación todo lo puede... Además, si querés, Dumbledore te paga y te da vacaciones... (lo más similar a un trabajo muggle.....) $_$  
  
-Y este es un trabajo para los más resistentes y para aquellos que no tengan nada magia: ¡¡¡Guardabosques!!! Como a Hagrid, Dumbledore les va a dar el trabajo por lástima, asi que ni siquiera piensen en un sueldo decente. El único problema es que el puesto ya está ocupado, así que a menos que se les ocurra una buena forma de deshacerse del semigigante, consideren los anteriores.  
  
-Y si están disconformes con Hogwarts, averiguen que les ofrecen otros colegios (léase Beauxbatons y Durmstrang)  
  
-Pueden enviar cientas de cartas al Ministerio y jamás recibir una respuesta (eso es igual en el mundo mágico y el muggle, si señores, lamentablemente...) No es muy recomendable, pero con intentar no se pierde nada...  
  
-Y, para aquellos que desean recuperar los años perdidos... ¡sólo deben conseguir un giratiempo! (sí, aquel reloj mágico que usaba Hermione...) No sonrían tanto...¿Qué cómo hacen para conseguirlo? ¡¡NI IDEA!! ¡¡ES SU PROBLEMA!! ^_^  
  
-Y si están realmente resentidos...al punto que su cuerpo no es más que un recipiente acumulador de odio contra el "bondadoso" director de Hogwarts y sienten que estan a punto de estallar... hay personas que los comprenderán y los aceptarán a la perfección (no, no son los que trabajan en San Mungo...) : Los Malfoy...!!! Enemigos públicos número uno del gran Albus (sí, ese viejito loco que les arruinó el futuro... ) Juntos pueden buscar una manera de bajar a Dumbledore de su preciado trono y, si sos mujer, (y además no te desagrada...) mientras tanto podés pasar muy buenos momentos con el hijo de esta parejita (je je je je... que mente retorcida, señoritas... X_X) ¡Eso sí! Si se pone guantes antes de tocarte, no te enfades, ¡Ya sabías de antemano que odia a los muggles! (en realidad, pensá que el chico es higiénico y sólo lo hace para evitar la transmisión de gérmenes, así que si no te agrada mucho ducharte diariamente, ¡Con Draco no hay problema!) Y si sos chico... (y te agradan los chicos...) también podés pasar muy buenos momentos con el hijo de esta parejita... ¿¿Qué no te gustan los chicos?? Ah, bueno... siempre hay alguna mujer por ahí... (quizá alguna elfina... ^_^U ... ¡no pongan esa cara de asco! Siempre es interesante probar nuevas experiencias... además recuerden que los elfos son muy COMPLACIENTES! jejeje)  
  
  
  
::::LECCIÓN 4:::::  
  
[La varita: Cómo conseguirla, sus usos y deshusos]  
  
¿Pelo de unicornio y madera de sauce? ¿treinta centímetros? ¿Flexible o rígida? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Si alguno de ustedes pone un solo pie en Ollivander`s , se les van a reir en la cara y afuera de una patada! (además, que ninguna varita va a funcionar con ustedes y eso ya es verguenza suficiente...)  
  
Por eso... EMBRUJORAPID les propone... ¡Hacer su propia varita!  
  
¿Qué necesitan? ( veo ojitos luminosos....)  
  
Como nosotros simplemente estamos armando una especie de obra de teatro en la que fingimos ser hechiceros/as para poder crear una gran farsa e ir a Hogwarts, no va a ser necesario poner dentro de un pedazo de madera un pelo de tu gato, perro, pluma del pajarito, o la aleta del pez (no... esta última creo que no cuenta... saldrían varitas muy mojadas, me parece...) (además de que te quedas sin pez... ^_^U)  
  
En Ollivander´s pretenden ser muy finos y de alta clase, pero no son para todo tipo de gente (si, discriminan....) peero, quedense tranquilos que no se pierden de mucho... ¿Qué no me creen? (si, es verdad, sólo lo decía para levantarles un poco el ánimo...! las varitas de Ollivander´s son creaciones excelentes... ¡Que nunca probarán!)   
  
Pero recuerden lo más importante: se dice que la varita elige al mago... ¡ustedes tienen ventaja! ¿Porqué?  
  
¡¡¡Pueden elegir su varita!!! ( ¡¡y hasta fabricarla!!)  
  
Chan, chan chan.....(tambores a lo lejos...)   
  
Lista de opciones: ( la imaginación no tiene límites, mis adorables alumnos...)  
  
-Simple, sencillo y contundente (y accesible a todo el mundo): una ramita del árbol de la esquina... (grosor a elección, pero el tronco no vale...) U_U  
  
-Un palillo de batería... (de madera, son lo más aproximado a una varita real... cuidado de quien lo toman "prestado", no se busquen problemas)  
  
-Un mondadientes para los más pequeños... ( usado no, por favor...)  
  
-Un bate de béisbol... (si, si, me excedí esta vez...)  
  
-Alguna varilla cualquiera tirada por ahí...  
  
-El palito del chupetín... (para que no digan que fomentamos el hambre...)  
  
-Lo que se les ocurra... (manden sugerencias luego, así nadie se queda sin varita!!!)  
  
LOS USOS Y DESHUSOS:  
  
-Eventualmente tu varita sirve...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARA NADA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, sí, para hacerte pasar por mago... pero no hace magia... (es que algunos están tan compenetrados con el papel que se despegan de la realidad...)  
  
Pero para ustedes, que son muggles, la varita puede ser útil en ciertas situaciones:  
  
-En caso de tener alguna pelea... ¡¡podes aporrear a tu oponente!! (dependiendo del tipo de varita, claro, porque si es una simple ramita que se quiebra al mínimo roce, tu oponente se va a enfadar bastante y lo más probable es que terminés en el hospital...)  
  
-Si te perdés en el bosque...(o en cualquier lado...) y llega la noche, con su manto frío y helado, esparciendo oscuridad... ¡¡podés hacer una fogata!! (claro que tu varita sola no es suficiente, pero mientras esta prende, buscas otras cosas para echar...) ¿Cómo haces el fuego? ¡Tu problema, amigo! pero embrujorapid te recomienda concurrir a los boy scouts... ^_^  
  
-Para señalar cosas... (en el caso de los chicos, no queda muy educado señalar las correspondencias anatómicas de las féminas que pasen por la calle...)  
  
-Si tenés la mente retorcida (como el 99.9% de la población...) me imagino que muchas imagénes llegan a tu mente al mencionar "un palito de madera"... (si, se puede usar para eso, ejem..., para que luego no digan que su varita no les trajo ninguna satisfacción...) y si pertenecés al 1% anormal e inocente, olvidá lo anterior y seguí admirando el bello palito de madera que tenés en la mano, como si nada... ^o^   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
EMBRUJORAPID NOTA EDITORIAL:  
  
Hola gente!!  
  
Estas dos nuevas lecciones fueron muy interesantes... ¿verdad que sí? Cada día nos perfeccionamos más en el arte de ser magos...  
  
Y, sorprendentemente, he recibido respuestas de parte de magos frustrados a los cuales les agradó Embrujorapid... (si, parece que Dumbledore se olvidó de entregar unas cuantas cartas... viejito pillín...)   
  
Con ustedes... ¡¡simples experiencias de vida!!  
  
-Gala, Galasu y Meche: su ejemplo comienza con una extensa risa... ( esta bién, hay que reirse de nuestras desgracias...) Meche nos dice que es muggle (como todos...) y Galasu que es una bruja de sangre pura (si, le gusta refregárnoslo por la cara, a nosotros, que no tenemos poder...) pero no importa!! espero que te agrade este cap, y espero saber de tí nuevamente!!!  
  
-Consuelo: ¡Se identifica con los síntomas! (¿Hasta que punto es normal eso...? =P ) Thanks por el review!!  
  
-Haruka-Hikawa: nos comenta su desgracia personal (su lechuza se murió en el camino, como la de todos...) ( y yo me pregunto... ¿Dumbledore enviará lechuzas desfallecientes a propósito? mmmm...sospechoso, sospechoso...) Quiere recuperar sus cuatro años perdidos...(agradece que son cuatro y no siete como los míos...snif...), en fin, arriba tenés sugerencias, ¿Qué Lucius Malfoy es el único que te presta atención? ¡¡Agregué sugerencias arriba!! ^___^ ¿Te gusta Draco? jjjj Ahora sí, en serio, gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste este "invento"...  
  
Las próximas lecciones: "El andén 9 3/4... ¡me dí contra la pared!" y "Harry Potter, el niño que... ¡ocupó tu vacante en Hogwarts!"   
  
Ya saben... dejen reviews, cuenten que encontraron como varita, informen si estan pensando postularse para trabajar en Hogwarts o lo que sea... y si quieren mandarme una lechuza (una sana por favor, que no se muera en el camino...) pueden hacerlo a : airileeh@hotmail.com y les contestaré a la brevedad... (mejor dicho, en cuanto me conecte!)  
  
Nos leemos!! AiRiLeE (cuya locura y delirio están subiendo de forma alarmante...) ^_^ 


	3. Capitulo 3

AiRiLeE presenta...  
  
----EMBRUJORAPID-----  
  
"Curso de magia por correspondencia"  
  
(¡¡¡ahora disponible en la web!!!)  
  
  
  
:::::LECCIÓN 5:::::  
  
[El andén 9 3/4... ¡Me dí contra la pared!] X___XU  
  
Ya tenían todo preparado... sus túnicas estaban impecables... finalmente habían convencido a sus padres de que los dejaran ir a King´s Cross... Estaban ahí... el lugar mítico donde se materializaría el famoso Expreso de Hogwarts... Sin poder reprimir su felicidad, echaron a correr como desesperados a la barrera que separa las plataformas 9 y 10... ¡¡¡¡Y se dieron contra la pared!!!! ( de más está decir que estuvieron una semana en coma, con fractura de cráneo y demás...) ¿Qué pretendían?  
  
Si están leyendo esto se supone que ya se recuperaron de su duro golpe, y su cabeza empieza a normalizarse... entonces surge la duda: ¿¿¿Porqué no pude pasar???  
  
¡¡¡No son magos!!! ( si, aunque les duela... es la pura realidad...) Recuerden que a pesar de estar siguiendo a Embrujorapid, sus limitaciones no desaparecen... U__U   
  
Y se preguntan: ¿Cómo puedo pasar? Como siempre Embrujorapid tiene las mejores sugerecias para ustedes:  
  
-Si tienen un poco de dinerillo... pueden intentar sobornar al guardia de turno, ya sea para que les deje hacer el ridículo ante toda la estación al estar gritándole como loco a una pared de ladrillos o si bien para que les pase información sobre como pasar (aunque en este caso desperdiciarían el dinero porque es un muggle y por lo tanto, no sabe nada de nada...)  
  
-Esperar... sip, pueden esperar el primero de septiembre, antes de las once de la mañana (hora en que se va el tren) y de seguro verán algun mago atravesándola... en ese caso, pueden decirles que ustedes tambien van a Hogwarts, ¡ y que la barrera no los deja pasar! quien sabe si hasta tienen suerte y alguno logra llegar al expresso... porque si uno de nosotros entra en Hogwarts...¡¡¡¡¡El resto también!!!! (ya que aquel que lo logró ayudará a entrar a los otros... eso, siempre y cuando no se le suba a la cabeza el haberlo logrado y comience a creer que es un mago de verdad y se olvide de todos sus "compatriotas"... creo que va a ser necesario que incluyamos una lección sobre la honestidad... si, señores..)  
  
-Esta opción es un poco más complicada de llevar a cabo: necesitan un artefacto muggle... llamado Taladro... si quieren, pueden comprarlo en Grunnings, la compañía de Tio Vernon. Quien sabe, si hasta le dicen que le tienen bronca a Harry, es capaz de cedérselos gratis... no, tanto no, pero podrían obtener un buen descuento y eso es mucho decir... U_____U Entonces... necesitarían infiltrarse en King´s Cross en algún momento en que esté desocupada ( si hay gente presente, van a terminar presos por causar desorden, y Embrujorapid no va a pagar la fianza, puesto que fueron advertidos...) y taladrar la barrera... ^______^U Es simple... en teoría, claro está. ¡El tesoro está esperándonos detrás de la pared!  
  
-Pasar de contrabando: En realidad, es un delito. (me obligaron a decir esto je je je) pero como ustedes están tan desesperados... La idea básica es pedirle ( sobornarlo en caso de que se niegue...) a un mago que los "atraviese" dentro de su baúl... Claro que esto no es para todo el mundo, señores: Los muy robustos, muy altos, anchos, y demás, no pretendan que el pobre mago pase con un baúl del tamaño de un elefante porque quedaría muy evidente (esta bien, creo que me excedí con la metáfora, pero espero que se haya entendido) El tamaño de un baúl sería, aproximadamente, de metro y medio a dos (los que usen otra medida, lo siento... busquen como calcularlo) así que parénse delante de un espejo, observen su figura corporal y contestense sinceramente si caben dentro de un baúl... Los mas arriesgados querrán probar, aunque luego queden todos contracturados y con los huesos dislocados... pero el placer duele señores...  
  
-Este se relaciona con el punto anterior: ¡Cuidado a quien sobornan! Ya deberían saber que no todos los magos son de corazón bondadoso, así que estaban pensando en sobornar a Malfoy, deberían saber que las consecuencias pueden ser variadas: si lo encuentran de buen humor, quizá se alegre de recibir un dinero extra y acceda a su pedido, quizá tome su dinero y atraviese la barrera riéndose a carcajadas por lo ingenuos que son, o, en el peor caso, los entregue a la policía por corruptos ( ¡¡Y tiene razón, ya dije que era un delito!!) Así que Embrujorapid les recomienda que sobornen a alguien ni muy bueno... ni muy malo... (Fred y George Weasley lo harían con gusto, por ejemplo... Ron también, porque se desespera en donde ve dinero... ¡A Percy no! ¡A Percy no! ¿¡Quién propuso ese nombre, por diox!? De todas formas, Percy ya no va a Hogwarts... ¡A Dios Gracias! O_____O  
  
-Esta lección quedó delictiva, señores... Les pido disculpas, pero es que tengo que mostrarles todas las opciones... ¿Quién dijo que no hay que saber de todo en la vida?  
  
-Esta tendría que haber sido la primera opción, pero como supongo que ya la saben... porque....¿Saben que King´s Cross está en Londres, verdad? Entonces, antes de hacer todo lo anterior, tenés que conseguirte el pasaje... je je je .... No, no pueden ir de contrabando en un avión muggle, señores, ¿dónde quedó su sentido de la decencia? ^_______^U (respuesta: en el momento antes de comenzar esta lección)  
  
-Y la última, (para la cual también tenes que considerar el punto anterior...) es ir directamente a la fuente... a la esencia...cuyo nombre es: J. K.ROWLING... porque para ustedes, ella vendría a ser Dios porque puede manejar como quiere el mundo de los magos... Bien, podrían armar una protesta en la casa de Rowling pidiendo igualdad para todos....  
  
:::::LECCIÓN 6:::::  
  
  
  
[Harry Potter, el niño que...¡ocupó tu vacante en Hogwarts!] O____oU  
  
Lo querías... en cierta forma... Te daban pena sus desgracias, te alegrabas con sus alegrías, te sonrojabas cuando el lo hacía... y esto me queda mal porque no es poesía... ejem... [Embrujorapid se disculpa] En fin, Harry Potter te caía bien, hasta que te enteraste... ¡¡Que ese cara rajada te usurpó el lugar!!  
  
¿Qué decir de Harry Potter?  
  
¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter?  
  
Si es el infante más famoso del mundo, ¡Sólo por su fea cicatriz! Si, ya se que tienen bronca y dicen : " yo también tengo una cicatriz en la frente, pero no tiene forma de rayo, como la de Harry... y encima, las chicas se ríen de ella..." pero recuerden que Harry no fue torpe como ustedes, que se hicieron la cicatriz al caerse de la bicicleta por jugarle una carrera a su mejor amigo... a Harry le hicieron esa cicatriz...  
  
¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡No vayan a cortarse la frente ahora, porque no vale!!  
  
Quien- tu- sabes le hizo esa cicatriz a Harry, mediante un hechizo... y por eso es famoso...   
  
Y si se preguntan: Entonces... ¿qué tiene Harry Potter de especial? ¿Porqué arman tanto lío con el crío? (¡hice una rima jeejej!)  
  
La respuesta: preguntenselo a Dumbledore.... (ya veo sus gestos de asco...)  
  
Es que Harry es el niño mimado de Dumbledore (no, no lo mima...jejej, que malpensados, aunque el vejete podría ser medio pervertido, no viene al caso ahora, lo que me refería era a que Harry es el consentido del gran Albus ) así que todo esto podría tratarse de una estrategia publicitaria encubierta para aumentar la popularidad de un niño que no la quiere...  
  
Y aquellos/as que quieran ser famosos/as y alcanzar el estrellato ( o al menos sus quince minutos de fama...):  
  
-¡Declarénse el/la hijo/a ilegítimo/a de Harry! ¡Busquen que los/las reconozca! Aunque si tienen más o igual edad que el pobre (actualmente debería tener 23) no lo hagan... no sea cosa que "el profeta" anuncie en sus titulares: ¡Harry concibió a su hijo a los dos años! ¡El niño que vivió ahora es tambien es el niño que lo logró! (iba a poner "colocó" pero quedaba muuy feo... y igual lo dije) je je je Así que no sean vagos, calculen los años, preparen una buena estrategia... ¡¡Y a ser popular se ha dicho!!  
  
-¡Declárense el/a pariente/a perdido/a de los Potter! Tiñánse el cabello de negro, comprense unos anteojos de montura redonda y lloren por su sobrino perdido... Eso sí, traténlo bien, así pueden conseguir algo de su fortuna (interesados nosotros? ¡nada que ver!)  
  
-Acusen a Harry de lo que se les ocurra: de gay, de golpeador, borracho, racista ¡todo vale! ^_________^ pobre criatura...  
  
No vale la pena perder el tiempo hablando de Harry, porque todos ya se saben absolutamente todo acerca de él... así que es inútil...  
  
Lo que sí nunca van a poder remediar... y se los digo en serio: es que haya ocupado su vacante, porque ¿Piensan que Dumbledore lo cambiaria por alguno de ustedes?  
  
¡¡¡NI EN BROMA!!!  
  
No se ofendan...  
  
¿Qué que tiene Harry que no tienen ustedes?  
  
¡¡JA JA JA JA!!  
  
Vamos... dejense de embromar...  
  
que con eso no se juega...  
  
^_______________^  
  
Embrujorapid puede ayudarlos a ser magos falsos, pero no puede convertirlos en Harry, no señores...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
EMBRUJORAPID NOTA EDITORIAL:  
  
Antes que nada, Embrujorapid les pide de todo corazón, disculpas a todos los lectores, a todos los que se tomaron el trabajito de dejar reviews por la LAARGA tardanza de este capítulo... de verdad, lo sentimos mucho...  
  
¡¡Fue culpa de la lechuza!!  
  
Si, claro... je je je  
  
No, de verdad, ¡¡DISCULPENME!!  
  
Ahora sí voy a continuarlo... espero que este cap les guste, porque a mi no me convence mucho, pero en fin... ¡el otro estará mejor!  
  
Espero que les sirvan estas lecciones (en realidad, la de Harry no sirve para nada, es sólo teoría je je je )  
  
Y ahora sí, con ustedes-----¡¡¡¡Simples experiencias de vida!!!! (es decir, los reviews...claro)  
  
-Xeidiz: Gracias por los elogios, aca tienes la continuación ^_^  
  
-Pandora: Ah.... otra hechicera frustrada... cada día somos más, que lamentable... je je Gracias por el review... ^_^  
  
-Choichi: ¿Te llegó la lechuza y tu madre la echó? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que lamentable!!!!! Pero al menos puedes consolarte sabiendo que Dumbledore el viejito loco pensó en tí je je je si, vale lo que sea como varita mientras te sirva y te sientas cómoda... aunque no te recomiendo llevar bates con pinchos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalon je je je Gracias por el review!^_^  
  
-Ron´s Lover: ¿Intentaste hacer magia? ¡Que bien! je je je, no importa que tu hermano se haya asustado, al menos ponte orgullosa de que asustaste a alguien!!! peor hubiera sido que se te rieran en la cara, ¿no ? jej eje Gracias por el review!^_^  
  
-Haruka_Hikawa: Me alegro que te vaya bien con Lucius, quien sabe, quizá puedas ser la salvadora de toda esta congregación de magos frustrados en contra de Dumbledore... je je je Gracias por el review!^_^  
  
-Gala: ¡¡¡Gracias por enviarme tu mensaje al mail!!! je je je espero saber de tí prontito...  
  
Y bueno, eso es todo, mis muggles con bronca reprimida...  
  
Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, que trae lecciones más que interesantes para ustedes: Lord Voldemort, obedeciendo al amo.... y Hechizos, lo que nunca podrás hacer!  
  
Nos leemos prontito.... los invito a que me cuenten sus experiencias en un review jeejej  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE  
  
^_________________________^ 


	4. Capítulo 4

AiRiLeE presenta...  
  
----EMBRUJORAPID-----  
  
"Curso de magia por correspondencia"  
  
(¡¡¡ahora disponible en la web!!!)  
  
  
  
:::::LECCIÓN 7:::::  
  
[Hechizos... lo que nunca podrás hacer...] (lección teórica)  
  
Ya tienes tu varita (eso, si te molestaste en buscar una luego de la lección 4 ...) y entonces comienzas a dejar volar tu imaginación: que lindo que sería que, cuando algún/a hermano/a los/las haga enojar aplicarle un petrificus totalis... hacerlo levitar hasta que las lágrimas le salten de los ojos y grite pidiendo perdón... y los/las más furiosos/sas hasta se animarían a disparar un densaugeo... (eso si, si sus padres después les piden que se hagan cargo del odóntologo, es problema suyo...)  
  
Lastima que todo quede sólo en su imaginación, ¿verdad?  
  
Embrujorapid les presenta, para que se los aprendan y para sopesar lo que podrían hacer si Dumbledore les hubiera envíado una lechuza decente...:   
  
los hechizos!!  
  
-ACCIO: (encantamiento convocador) ¡Ya no más trabajo! Tirados cómodamente sobre el sofá, podemos traer a nosotros la bebida (si dejan la heladera abierta, claro) galletitas, y lo que se les ocurra, y todo sin mover un sólo dedo (en realidad, es metáforico, porque tendrán que agitar la varita... Se convertirán en una especie de imán humano atrayendo todo lo que esté a su alcance... sencillamente genial.  
  
-ALOHOMORA: (encantamiento que abre puertas cerradas con llave) ¿Tus padres te castigaron y te dejaron encerrado/a en tu cuarto? ¡Ya no más problemas! ¡Ya no será necesario que te escapes por la ventana y acabes quebrándote las piernas! Con sólo usar el alohomora podrás salir de tu cuarto----- caminando tranquilamente y blandiendo la varita en forma amenazadora... je je je ¡La fuerza está contigo! Lamentablemente, este encantamiento también es util para la gente que se dedique al ámbito del delito ¡asaltos fáciles! ya no mas planes para entrar a la casa... sólo abre la puerta...!!! O_o (¿se imaginan lo que sería eso?) je je je  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA: (maleficio asesino) bien... estem... no hay mucho para explicar ¿verdad? ¡Suerte que ustedes no pueden usarlo! sino ... ¿qué sería del gran Albus?  
  
-CRUCIATUS/CRUCIO: (maleficio de tortura) Ahh...ya veo esas sonrisas... su mente va hacia ese profesor/a que les desaprobó todas las materias... ese que les entregó el examen con un dos... ¡Qué linda manera de hacerlo/a cambiar de opinión! Muchos también querrían aplicarle este maleficio a Albus, ¿¿se imaginan lo que serían muchos cruciatus juntos?? El viejito sería capaz de cederles el control de Hogwarts con tal de que lo dejen en paz...  
  
-DENSAUGEO: (maleficio que hace crecer los dientes grotescamente) ¡Ya no más dentaduras postizas! ¿Se te rompió un diente? ¡Aplicate un densaugeo y listo! Aunque eso sí, el tamaño hay que arreglarlo después, porque no es muy agradable que los dientes te lleguen al cuello ¿verdad?  
  
-DIFFINDO: (hechizo que corta cosas) Hechizo extremaaaadamente útil... Los chicos podrán, al ver un miembro del sexo opuesto pasar por la calle, aplicar un diffindo y la pobre victima se verá despojada de sus ropas y los victimarios podrán apreciar el panorama sin ningún estorbo (leáse ropa) con una sonrisa babosa en los labios... ¿Qué su mejor amiga se compró la misma pollera que ustedes? ¡Qué lástima que al día siguiente aparezca rota como por arte de magia... (un diffindo aplicado en secreto...) je je je ¿Qué la pollera del uniforme del colegio es muy larga y mamá no la quiere acortar? ¡Hagánlo ustedes mismos! je je je ^_______^  
  
-ENGORGIO (hechizo que hace que el objetivo aumente de tamaño) ¿te llaman enano/a? ¿Tus amigos/as se ríen de vos y te confunden con el elfo doméstico de la casa? ¿Para alcanzar los estantes tienes que utilizar una escalera? ¡Ya no más! Aplicándote un engorgio serás la envidia de tus amigos por tu fantástica estatura... y con un poco de suerte te contratan en la NBA y llegás a ser famoso en el mundo muggle... Eso sí, se cuidadoso y no te excedas de lo normal, porque te van a confundir con un gigante/a y serás considerado/a una atracción de circo, lo que te hará volver a desear ser enano/a, o, en caso contrario al confundirte con un gigante te perseguirán por considerarte asesino/a... tu decides...   
  
-ENCANTAMIENTO DE TRANCE: (hechizo que hace enamorar) ¿La chica que te gusta no te da ni la hora? ¿El chico que agita tu corazón se fue con otra? ¡Con el encantamiento de trance se acabará la soledad y soltería en el mundo! ¡Todos los días del año serán San Valentín... ah...que empalagoso, por dios... Ah, si, los problemas comenzarán cuando dos personas enamoradas de una en común se disputen su "amor"... Eso sí, no se sabe la duración del hechizo, así que no se casen... no sea cosa que su amor se despierte un día y comience a gritar horrorizado/a por tenerlos/as a ustedes a su lado...  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS: (encantamiento desarmador, hace volar lejos la varita del oponente) ¿Tu enemigo tiene de varita un bate con pinchos y la tuya es sólo un frágil palito chino? ¿Ya te habías resignado a que te caigan a golpes? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Sé lo suficientemente rápido y aplícale un expelliarmus y corre por tu vida! ¡Ah!... cierto que no pueden hacer magia...je je je... casi lo olvido... U___U Bueno, en ese caso, sí los caerán a golpes... ¡lo siento!  
  
-EXTINGUIDOR: (encantamiento que apaga fuegos) ¿Estaban fumando a escondidas y se les incendió la cortina del cuarto? ¿Temen que sus padres se enteren de que consumen ese vicio perjudicial para la salud? ¡Tienen suerte! Con sólo aplicar un encantamiento extinguidor evitarán que su casa se incendie por completo... claro está que su cuarto si quedará lleno de humo y con las paredes negras je je je Y si sus padres los interrogan por esto... ¡es la nueva moda!   
  
-FURNUNCULUS: (maldición que causa forúnculos sobre la víctima) ¿La chica de la vuelta de casa anduvo hablando mal de ustedes? ¿El vecino de enfrente se mofa de que su lechuza llegó a tiempo? ¿Le tienen envidia a esa chica que tiene la piel de porcelana? ¡Llego la solución! Con la maldición furnunculus ayudarán a estos "prototipos" de seres humanos a bajar un poco su arrogancia al ver su cara adornada por preciosos forúnculos de tamaño considerable... Ah... la venganza es taaan dulce... Nota: sí, también se lo pueden aplicar a Albus, aunque su cara está tan arrugada que un forúnculo inmenso podría pasar por un simple granito entre los tantos pliegues de su piel...^,^U  
  
-HECHIZO BRÚJULA : ¿Perdido en el bosque? ¿Perdido en un lugar desconocido? ¿Perdidos/as en el desorden de su cuarto y no encuentran la salida? Con sólo poner la varita en la palma de su mano y susurrar : "oriéntame", la varita apunta al norte... demás está decir que tienen que saber los puntos cardinales, y, en el caso del cuarto, si el desorden es mucho, no se si funciona je je je... y si los chicos se pierden entre las curvas de sus novias, este hechizo les resultará útil para saber en donde se encuentran je je je y para encontrar el rostro de su novia ( y para que quiero ver la cara, me dirán....vamos, no sean así caramba je je je) Ah! y me olvidaba, también cuenta "que " es lo que tienen como varita, porque si su varita es un bate con pinches no sea cosa que de lo pesado se les caiga al suelo y encima su mano quede atrapada al piso por los pinches, que se quedaron clavados... (no sé si lo dije antes, pero Embrujorapid no les ofrece cobertura médica por si algo les pasa... es problema de ustedes mismos... ¿se entiende ? je je je  
  
-IMPEDIMENTA (hechizo que reduce o detiene la velocidad de una cosa) ¡Esta es su oportunidad para lucirse señores y señoras! Con el impedimenta podrán quedar como superheroes ante el resto del mundo... por ejemplo, imaginen que alguien les dispara... las balas vienen a la velocidad de la luz en dirección a su cuerpo, entonces ustedes, que también son rápidos/as como un rayo, toman su varita apuntan a las balas y gritan ¡impedimenta!... Entonces (como por arte de magia je je je) las balas reducen su velocidad y ustedes.... ¡¡hacen la pose de Matrix!! je je je si, esos efectos de tiempo que suceden en camara lenta.... ¿qué tal? je je je (sigan soñando...sigan soñando que no les doy más ideas raras .... je je je) Mejor piensen otros usos para este hechizo...jejeje  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
EMBRUJORAPID NOTA EDITORIAL:  
  
Hola Gente!!! ¿Qué tal?  
  
¿Están llorando por todo lo que les gustaría hacer y no pueden?  
  
Bueeeno... sigan llorando porque contra eso no se puede hacer nada U_____U  
  
¿Qué les parecieron los hechizos? Espero que les hayan gustado, y si es así, en el próximo capítulo pondré más porque me faltan bastantes...  
  
Por cierto, la lección sobre Voldemort que estaba anunciada para este cap se pasó para más adelante: ¡tranquilos, no falta mucho, yo se que lo quieren je je je!  
  
Y ahora sí, con ustedes-----¡¡¡¡Simples experiencias de vida!!!! (es decir, los reviews...claro)  
  
-El vigilante: ¿Qué te llegó la lechuza y no te entregó nada por culpa del gato del vecino? O__o ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? Ven, minino... gatito.... eso sí, asegurate de tener afilada el hacha que llevás en la espalda je je je Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por el review y espero saber de vos nuevamente...  
  
-Rhyth:acá hay un nuevo cap.....espero que te guste! y gracias por el review!!  
  
-Dark Shampoo:uff....una hechicera.... ¡no la agredan, por favor!! je je je.... bueno, espero que te guste esto, te rías de las locuras que hacemos las "simples personitas" y que quizá quieras contarnos lo bien que te la pasas en Hogwarts para vernos llorar simplemente....jejejee Gracias por el review y me halaga que lo hayas agregado a los favoritos ^_____^ espero saber de vos nuevamente!!!  
  
Bueno, espero verlos en el próximo capítulo y espero (también ) recibir sus experiencias personales je je je  
  
Y a propósito, los que estén siguiendo el curso ¿Qué tal les está resultando? ¿Lograron algo? ¿Están planeando algo genial para llegar a Hogwarts? ¡¡Cuentenme!! je je je   
  
En todo caso, me despido hasta la próxima entrega de este absurdo curso.... je je je  
  
BeSiTos. AiRiLeE.  
  
pd: si alguien quiere mandarme una lechuza (sana, siempre lo digo) mi hogar es: airileeh@hotmail.com ¡los espero! je je je 


End file.
